The Beginning
The Beginning is the first rp on this Wiki! You just add onto the story until it ends. Story (Ship is seen riding in his jeep) (Ship): I'm running low on gas. (Ship stops at a gas station) (he puts the pump in the car) (a lizard-like monster comes out of the gas station) (it walks up to Ship) (Ship): GAH! Kimo chaa! (blasts the monster) (Monster): RAWR! (Ship): Damn! It didn't even hurt him! (SubZero runs up) (SubZero): Let it to me! (Ship): HELL NO! (goes SS) (SubZero): (freezes the monster) (Ship): (destroys the monster with Kamehameha) (a ram-like monster head-butts Ship) (Ship): KAIOKEN! (rips the monster's arms off) (Tyran runs up) (Tyran): RAM-LIKE THINGY! (punches the monster) (SubZero freezes Tyran and Ship by accident) A cat walks up and watches with interest. (the cat morphs into Rocket) (Rex thaws them out as HotCross) (SubZero kills the monster) (Ship): HEY! (reverts to normal) (HotCross): Hi guys! (SubZero): Sorry about freezing you. (a rabbit-like monster approaches Sub) (Rex becomes RexKracken and Pounces on it into the water) (the monster knocks him off and tries to swim out of the water) (RexKracken)Your in my territory- (RexKracken bites him by the leg and drags him down) (RexKracken)Where I am the predator and your the prey (blood is seen can be seen at the top of the lake as Rex comes out of the water wet and covered in blood smiling a bloody toothy grin as he drags the creature's carcass behind him and it is covered in scars,bite marks,and large gashes along it's body) (a t-rex-like monster walks up behind Rex and eats him) (Ship): (goes SS2) (SubZero): (rips open the monster's stomach and Rex comes out) (Ship): (kills the monster) (Tyran): So what now? (Ship): (gets in his jeep) (Rex then becomes the beastlord after getting mad from being eaten and rampages) (Rocket snickers and walks into the gas station) (Pyro is seen inside the gas station, smirking) DA NEXT DAY (Ship is in the Cosmofighter 445) (another ship hits his ship) (A Crew Member): Sir, we're taking major damage! (Other Crew Member): Nearest planet is Earth. (Ship): Tell me something I don't know! (the ship fires lasers at the other ship and vice versa) (Crew Member 2): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Cosmofighter lands next to Chrono) (Ship walks out) (Ship): Who the hell are you? (Ship's puzzle glows) (Chrono): Chronokenisisman, Chrono for short. (the crew members step out of the ship) (Crew Member One): I am Ship's cousin Corrina. (Crew Member Two): I am Prince Saiya of planet Vegeta. (Solo walks up) (Ship): Who are you? (he turns into Yami Ship) (Solo): Your ally. (SubZero): You don't need to be so harsh. (Yami Ship): Sincerest apologies. (Tyran walks up) (another monster jumps on SubZero) (Yami Ship): AHH! (reverts to Ship) (Rex arrives and transforms into HotCross) (Tyran): Let's kick monster-butt! (Cartoon44 shows up) (SubZero is knocked into a wall) (the wall falls on Sub) (Sub): DAMN! (Cartoon runs up to Tyran and Tyran knocks him in the water) (Ship gets out a knife) (Ship kills the monster) (Ship runs around in circles) (Pyro is seen free-falling to the ground) (Pyro): Time to die, b!tches. (Pyro grabs his Sonic Hammer and sends a shockwave through the ground) (Solo): GAH! (Ship, SubZero, Solo, and Tyran run into Ship's ship and fly away) (Pyro): WUSSES! (Rocket knocks Pyro out COLD) DA NEXT DAY (Ship): So, what are we going to do? (Corrina): No. Clue. (Tyran): Talking. Like. This. Is. Awesome. (Sub): It's. AWESOME!!! (Saiya): YOU RUINED THE CHAIN! (Solo): ... (Chrono, through a comunnicator): Did ya have to leave me here? (Ship): We'll pick you up. (they pick him up) (Chrono reveals his human form, which is a healthy white teen with shocked white hair) (all of a sudden, a man appears on the screen) (Man): I am Monster-Maker! (Ship): You made those monsters? (Monster-Maker): Yes. (Ship): NERD ALERT! (Monster-Maker): Anyway, come to my lab and fight my monsters. (SubZero): Address please? (MM): Yourbutt Street in Fatassville. I won't tell you the exact location. (Ship, SubZero, Tyran, Solo, Chrono, and Cartoon go to MM's lab) (MM): Now... (a bear monster jumps on Ship) (Ship): ARGH! (Cartoon puts an Epik Face on the bear) (Ship goes SS2) (Solo transforms into a Galvanic Mechamorph) (Ship): No fair! (Solo): So? You are overpowered. (Survive runs in with Rocket) (Survive): Need some help? (Cartoon runs outside and puts Epik Faces on people) (Ship): KEMO CHAR! (attacks MM) (MM makes millions of rat monsters) (SubZero approaches MM and blasts him) (MM): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Solo kills some rats) (Rocket morphs into a lion and starts scaring rats away) (Pyro walks in and attacks Chrono) (Chrono): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Ship blasts some rat-monsters) (an elephant monster charges at Solo) (Sub freezes MM) (Ship reverts to normal, very tired) (Sub): Umm... (a rhino monster impales Ship) (Ship): Help? (Sub kills the monster and heals Ship) (Pyro and Chrono are wrestling) (Solo, Rocket, and Survive kill the monsters) (Survive): All right. Let's kill MM. (transforms into Ghost Rider) (Ship): Let's take him to the base. (Sub): We have no base. (Ship): I'm making the page. It will be underwater. (they take MM to the base) (Survive): What will we do with him? (Cartoon puts an Epik Face on MM) (Cartoon): THERE! (Solo): I think we are forgetting something... (it shows Chrono and Pyro wrestling in MM's lab) Da End Category:Roleplay Category:Finished Roleplays Category:Evil Glove Roleplay